Wire is frequently packaged and stored in containers for delivery to an end user. In particular, wire such as that used for welding or soldering, is wound in coils as it is packaged in drums or boxes. Once shipped to the end user, the wire is dispensed from the container for use in any number of processes. In many instances, the wire is left in the container and metered out as needed without removing the entire coil. To facilitate easy removal, suppliers frequently incorporate a twist in the wire as it is fed into the drum. This helps the wire emerge without rotating as it is drawn back out.
However dispensing wire from coils presents the problem of unwinding the wire smoothly without intertwining or forming knots, which can lead to defects or breaks in the wire resulting in costly downtime. The wire may tangle in any number of ways. For example, multiple loops of wire may lift off from the top of the coil at the same time entangling the wire as it drawn from the drum. In other instances, loops of wire may unravel and fall behind the coil causing the wire to intertwine.